


let's go home

by hangeisms (Zan_n)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Depression, Drowning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mermaids Are Merfolk, No romance between Eren and Levi and Hange I don't like that, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Ocean, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, References to anxiety, merfolk, mermaid au, the & means friendship/platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zan_n/pseuds/hangeisms
Summary: One thing was for sure, Hange was dead.They opened their eyes and couldn’t see anything but blurry darkness with a small bit of light to the left. But they couldn’t bring themselves to move to go towards that light.Instead, they let themselves fall into whatever abyss was taking them.They shut their eyes once more as their head began to throb, and drifted.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

One thing was for sure, Hange was dead.

They opened their eyes and couldn’t see anything but blurry darkness with a small bit of light to the left. But they couldn’t bring themselves to move to go towards that light.

Instead, they let themselves fall into whatever abyss was taking them.

They shut their eyes once more as their head began to throb, and drifted.

* * *

“Who the fuck are you?” A deep voice brought Hange out of their unconsciousness quickly.

They opened their eyes. They still couldn’t see. Was that not a dream?

They moved to sit up, but didn’t feel feet. Instead, they felt...a tail?

Hange quickly sat up, realizing there was a large, dark purple tail where their legs should be. From what they could see, anyways. Hange might be nearly blind, but they’re not stupid.

Hange started looking around frantically. “My glasses…”

“Hello? Are you going to answer me?” The man from before raised his voice.

Hange turned to him. As far as they could see, it was a blur. “Maybe when I find my glasses?”

“You mean those shitty things?” Levi pointed, but Hange couldn’t see anyways.

“Where?” Hange tried to follow his finger.

“On your left? Are you that blind?”

They moved their hand around the edge and finally found them. “Perfect!”

Putting on their glasses, they got a chance to take a look at their surroundings.

But this isn’t right. There are fish swimming by, rocks in the sand, and things like seaweed sticking up from the ground.

“Where...am I?”

“What are you talking about?”

Hange looked back at the man. Now they got to really look at him.

He had a tail, or a fin, they guessed, just like them! It was gray, almost silver, and it seemed to shine despite the lack of light nearby. He had extremely pale skin and black hair and it seemed like he had an undercut. But he had his arms across his chest, his eyes narrow.

“How did I get here?” Hange looked back at their fin. “How did I get this?”

“Oh.” The man sighed. Hange turned to him. “You’re new.”

“New?”

“Welcome to the afterlife. You’re dead, four eyes.”

Hange paused. The afterlife? They...they died? They’re dead, and the afterlife is becoming a merfolk? What is going on? Sure, this man just explained it (not enough detail, will have to press him later, Hange noted) but what does it mean?

“I’m...dead?”

“My condolences.” The man said before swimming closer. “But you’re in my spot.”

Hange moved off the rock they were sitting on. “S-Sorry.” Hange looked away. “I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?”

“I’m dead, and now I’m some kind of merfolk.”

“What do you not understand? That’s what I told you.”

“How did I die?!” Hange threw their hands up. “I was just with my friends, we were all boating!” They froze. That’s right. They were out.

_“We shouldn’t go out too far, Hange!” A girl with sloppily chopped hair yelled out._

_“I just wanna see what’s over there!” Hange smiled. “I’ll be right back!! Don’t worry about me, Nifa. Stay with Moblit.”_

“Oi.”

Hange turned back to the man.

“Why are you crying?”

Hange touched their cheek. There was a tear. “I’m underwater but I’m still crying with tears coming out of my eyes? There’s no way this is real. I’m dreaming, right? That doesn’t make any sense!”

The man groaned and lied down on the rock Hange was just on. “When you’re dead, nothing is real.”

“I have to get home!” Hange looked up, but it seemed like it was forever before they reached the surface. There wasn’t any light to see the top of the water. It must be night time. “How do I get home…?” Hange asked softly.

“You don’t. This is your new life now. Make yourself comfortable and get used to the taste of raw fish.” the black haired man put his arms behind his head.

Hange looked around. There wasn’t much here. Just a sort of hidden area, seaweed surrounding them. “Uh, there’s not much room here.”

“Not here, four eyes. I meant here as in this life.” The man responded, nearly yelling at them. “Accept your death. I hope you lived your life with no regrets, because now you have no choice but to accept that nothing can be changed.”

Hange sighed in defeat. They weren’t going to get answers that will satisfy them. There is no way they could be dead. There has to be a way to go back home.

They didn’t even get to say goodbye.

“Stop crying.”

Hange turned away from him. “I don’t know where to go now, or what to do, so I apologize for being a little emotional right now.”

“What is there to be emotional about? What’s the point of putting your energy towards something—“

“Because I don’t want to be dead!” Hange cut him off. “I have friends and a family who are waiting for me. I have plans with them. I’m supposed to be graduating soon!”

“Shit happens. Shouldn’t have drowned if you knew you had stuff coming up.”

“Drowned?”

“That’s how you end up here. Haven’t put two and two together yet?”

“It’s hard to put anything together when you’re treating me like this!” Hange turned back to him.

The man sighed and shut his eyes. “Go to sleep, four eyes. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Where will I sleep?” Hange looked around trying to find a flat surface.

“You can sleep out there. I’ll wake you up.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“I don’t know yours, nor do I need to.”

“I’m Hange.”

“Great.”

“Are you gonna tell me your name?”

“If I tell you, will you go to sleep?”

“Yes!”

“Levi.”

“Levi, got it!”

Levi didn’t like the way his chest felt at hearing Hange say his name. Even his cheeks grew hot. “Now go away.”

Hange swam (swam!! That’s weird.) out of the small enclosure protected by more seaweed than Hange had ever seen before and found a rock suitable enough to sleep on.

They curled up, but still cried.

Levi heard them crying. It took forever for Hange to stop, but he was relieved when they stopped. Finally, he was able to fall sleep.

* * *

“Hey, Levi?”

Despite being half awake, his heart still skipped a beat.

“What?”

“Are you sure there’s no way to fix this?”

He opened his eyes. Hange looked like a disaster. Their eyes were swollen, he could see it through their glasses. “Why are you so eager to be alive again?”

“Because my work on land wasn’t done yet.”

Somehow, Levi was satisfied with that answer. He hadn’t spoken to many people who wished to be alive again but all of them had the same, boring reason.

Hange was different.

Maybe it would work.

“There’s a cure on the other side of the sea.” Levi said tiredly. “I’ll take you there later.”

Hange’s eyes widened. “Really?!”

“Yeah, now go back to sleep. I’m tired of seeing your crying face. It’s gonna haunt me.”

“Why? Am I really that ugly?” Hange poked him, much to his displeasure

“You’re not ugly.” Levi poked Hange back. “You just...you’re different.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“I’m a very curious person.” Hange smiled.

“Just go to bed, four eyes.”

“If that’s meant to be an insult, you’ve failed miserably at hurting my feelings. I, in fact, love my glasses, despite the blindness when I lose them.” Hange pushed their glasses further on the bridge of their nose and their smile turned into a smirk.

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Levi was drifting out of consciousness. He was exhausted, he realized. “Go. To. Sleep.”

“Can I sleep with you?” Hange clasped their hands together, their eyes lighting up.

“Fuck off, four eyes.” Levi shut his eyes again.

Hange laughed. Loudly.

Levi had never heard anything like it. Despite how much he craved silence so he could rest, he didn’t mind their laugh.

“Goodnight Levi~” Hange swam out.

“Night, four eyes.” Levi sighed and fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

Levi woke up before Hange. He swam out to see where they were. Curled up on the seafloor, with crabs crawling around them, was a brunette with a messy ponytail with a tail. Levi had been too tired to really look at the sudden intruder, but at least they seemed...friendly? They probably couldn’t hurt a shrimp.

Maybe this won’t be so bad.

“Oi, four eyes.” Levi hit their fin lightly with his, waking them up.

Hange lifted their head. They had slept with their glasses on, and now the glasses were crooked, barely sitting on their nose. “Huh?”

“Wake up.” Levi crossed his arms on his chest. “Let’s go while the sun’s up.”

Hange looked around and gasped. “Oh my god! Look at the crabs!” They reached out to touch one.

“Don’t touch it!” Levi made a face. “You don’t know what they’re carrying or what they could do.”

Hange pet the crab lightly and smiled. “See? He’s harmless! Don’t be so grumpy.” Hange looked at Levi. “Where are we going?”

“To get you the cure. Did you already forget?”

“No, I mean where are we going?” Hange got up and stretched. “Are we going to the Bermuda Triangle? That would seem like a cool place for a cure! Or maybe we’re going to the Lost City of Atlantis! That would be so cool!”

“I don’t know what the place is called. I just know where it could be.”

Hange frowned. “Could be?”

“Had a friend go that way and he never came back so I assume he found it.” Levi started swimming. “Let’s hurry.”

Hange followed him. They were excited to return home.

But the journey had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the things on Hange’s bucket list was to go scuba diving. But if you die and become a mer...person? Does that count as achieving one of those things? Can they check that off once they go back to life on Earth?

The ocean was gorgeous. Hange stopped several times to admire the coral, tempted to touch it. Levi reminded them that coral isn’t something to poke around and once again, they don’t know how dangerous these things can be.

“There could be something camouflaged there, waiting for its next victim. Could've been you if I didn’t say something.”

Hange frowned. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty of fun.” Levi frowned. “But you can’t have fun if you’re dead.”

“Aren’t we already dead?” Hange smirked.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Let’s keep going.”

The coral was one thing, but the rest of the sea life was another story.

Books and movies could never capture the true beauty of the ocean. Even the colors were more rich in person! It was incredible.

Maybe Hange should switch their studies and do something related to marine biology? Perhaps something on the aquatics track might do. But Hange had a newfound love for the beauty of the ocean.

So much of it remained unexplored due to technological difficulties and not being that advanced to explore the depths of the sea, so it was an absolute privilege that someone as average as them could witness this first hand.

The fascination didn’t die off, but Levi never initiated conversation. Hange smiled.

“So,” Hange started. “How long have you been here?”

“Time in this life isn’t the same as it is when you’re alive.” Levi looked at Hange. “What year is it up there?”

“2019.”

Levi made a face. “Well, I died more than twenty years ago.”

Hange gasped. “Wait...how old are you? You don’t seem that old.”

“Thirty five.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Hange stopped. “You were a child when you died?”

Levi looked away.

“So there are kids in this life state?”

“Kids drown, don’t they?”

Hange frowned.

“Lose the long face, four-eyes. You’re not stuck in this life forever. Most kids don’t survive in this life state. Death is quick.”

Hange couldn’t believe what they were hearing. It makes sense that this life isn’t forever, and it makes sense that there would be children. But what kind of state of life is this? It can’t be an afterlife if you can still die, right?

“Don’t think about it too much.” Levi pulled Hange out of their thoughts. “Let’s keep going before it gets dark.”

“What happens when it gets dark?” Hange’s eyes lit up as they began to follow Levi again.

“I can leave you here to find out.” Levi looked at them over his shoulder.

“No, no! That’s okay! Tempting, yes, but I’d like to get this cure.” Hange quickly caught up with him, swimming next to him.

Levi turned away, hiding a smirk. The idea of leaving Hange to figure out why the dark isn’t kind is funny, but this is admittedly the most fun he has had in quite some time.

Well, fun might be an overstatement.

The two continued to travel through the deep blue sea before night time came. Levi found a spot for the two to rest for the night.

“Why do we need to sleep? Aren’t we like, no alive? But we still have bodily functions?” Hange looked at Levi as he settled into a makeshift bed he made from loose rocks and torn seaweed.

“I don’t know, four-eyes. Why don’t you try and stay up all night and see what happens?”

Levi glared at Hange when he didn’t get a response, but his face softened when he found them fast asleep.

The silence was better than the crying, but it was definitely weird not having his ear talked off.

* * *

“Tell me about your life, Levi!” Hange and Levi were on the move again after an uneventful night.

“No.”

“Why not? You’ve been under the sea for all these years, surely you’ve got some stories!”

“Why should I tell you anything?” To be honest, Levi wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“Well, time flies when you’re having fun so I wanna have some fun, and what better way to have fun than to get to know each other, right?” Hange smiled. “Maybe if I tell you about my old life, you can tell me about yours.”

“If it means I don’t have to talk, sure.”

But Levi was actually interested in Hange’s old life. What was so great about it that they wanted to go back so badly? Were things better above sea?

“I have a really supporting and loving group of friends, and a great family. My mom’s a florist, my dad’s a doctor. My best friends and I were actually on vacation after helping my mom open her new shop. She was so excited about it, but it was a lot of work to set up. We had to empty out this whole abandoned shop, clean it, replace the floor tiles and the windows, the whole nine yards! But it was beautiful when it was done, and it was the first small business in the town for so long because gentrification pushed everyone out. My dad has supported my mom all the way too, so financially it’s not a disaster thankfully, but my mom wanted to contribute. I think I’m really interested in plant life because of her.” Hange smiled.

“Did you get your deadly curiosity from your mom, too?”

Hange snorted. “Nah, my mom is really cautious. I’m just a weird one. I'm not really like my parents but I basically look like my dad when he was young, except imagine a more male-conforming kid.”

“A what?”

“You know, boy clothes, broad shoulders, short hair, the whole thing.” Hange didn’t look at Levi. “I was actually surprised that my dad, a doctor, was supportive of my gender identity. I thought he would use science to back me up, but he totally accepted me! He even immediately switched pronouns for me and found resources--”

“Slow down,” Levi stopped them, his eyes wide. “You aren’t making any sense.”

“Which part? The gender thing or my dad?”

Levi raised his eyebrow. “Why would I be confused about your dad? Obviously I’m talking about the gender thing, four eyes.”

“Oh! Well, I mean,” Hange’s expression hardened and then looked away. “Actually nevermind, I don’t really want to talk about that.”

Levi wasn’t going to push them. He shrugged. “What else is there? You clearly got stories on top of stories.”

Hange’s smile widened. “I should tell you about my friends! Levi, when I tell you they’re great, I mean it. Although sometimes, I’m not sure if they like me the way I like them.” Hange stopped and turned to Levi. “Do you think they miss me?”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“Well, I talk a lot.”

“So?”

“Doesn’t it get annoying? I mean, you gotta be annoyed too, right?”

Levi shook his head. “I’m not annoyed. I don’t mind your rambling.”

Hange squealed. “Really? So can I tell you about my college plans?”

“I’m listening.”

“Okay, so I really wanted to go into something related to science. Ever since I was young, I’ve been introduced to all types of sciences. You’d think because of my parents I’d be interested in that stuff, but nope! It was actually one of my teachers. She told me that everyone can be into science and it really helped me. I was always scared I wouldn’t fit into the science scene since my body kind of defies what science is to most people, but I was super excited about it. I won the science fair in middle school and was always in the advanced classes, so that really brought me confidence. But honestly, I never knew what science to get into. I can say that I now have an interest in marine biology, though.” Hange put their arms out. “Imagine getting to explore all of this!”

“You can explore it all you want now. Why go back?”

“Well, I still have a lot I want to do in my life. I want to finish college, maybe adopt some kids when I’m all settled down, help my mom with the shop…” Hange looked up. “Plus I didn’t get to say goodbye. My parents...I’m their only kid. And then they don’t even have a body for closure! I don’t want things to end like this, especially if there’s a cure.”

“Is it really worth it?” Levi frowned. “Is it going to be worth the stress?”

“Absolutely! Life is fragile and precious and I’ve learned that too late, and if I get another chance to appreciate it, I will live life to the fullest. Don’t you want a second chance?”

“I don’t have anything to return to.” Levi stopped quickly.

“Oh...I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking like that. I mean, was anyone looking for you?”

“No.”

Hange looked away from Levi now, rubbing their arm. “I’m sorry for asking.”

Levi froze. Even though he’s normally like this, he didn’t like how he was responding to Hange. He sighed. “Let’s keep going.”

“Yeah.” Hange followed him through the ocean, not stopping to look at the new plants they were coming across.

It left a bad feeling in his stomach, in his chest. Hange seemed to be a free spirited person, lighthearted and passionate. But right now, they’re upset. And it was his fault, or it feels like it.

It’s not like him to feel this way, but here he is, looking back every now and then only to see Hange’s head down while they passed through the seas.

* * *

“Wanna see something cool?” Levi turned to Hange.

Ever since their exchange, Levi hasn’t been able to shake off this feeling of guilt. He didn’t mean to make Hange upset, even though he was just telling them about his life. But he wanted to make it up to them somehow. And maybe this one thing might do it.

“See what?” Hange’s eyes lit up slightly, which was enough for Levi.

“We’re going up.” Levi looked up. “Let’s hurry before we miss it.”

Hange followed him all the way above water. They both stuck their heads out. Hange was more surprised they could breathe above water.

“Hold on, my glasses are all dirty.” Hange went to wipe their glasses with their shirt like they normally would but froze. Were they always wearing a shirt? “When did I get this shirt?!” Hange squeaked.

“What?” Levi turned to Hange. “You never took it off.”

“Oh...that’s weird. But you’re not wearing yours.” Hange wiped their glasses off and put them back on. “Oh, wow!”

Right in front of them was the sun setting on the horizon. Hange has never seen it this close before. It was incredible how the purple and yellow mixed to create a picturesque visual, and this was all right in front of them.

Hange was touched. Did Levi really want to show them this to cheer them up?

Well, it worked.

Hange couldn’t stop smiling. The two watched the sunset in silence, one in awe and the other staring at the merperson next to him.

He never really looked at Hange until now since he didn’t have any reason to look at them up close. But watching their eyes light up behind their ugly glasses and wide smile, he couldn’t look away.

Hange turned to Levi after the sun set. “Thanks for showing me this, Levi! I had a lot of fun!”

Levi nodded and looked away from Hange, his cheeks heating up. “Let’s go back down now.”

Hange nodded. “Yep! Back on the journey!”

Levi ducked under but just as Hange went to swim down, they saw someone jump from a cliff. “Oh my god!” They quickly swam to Levi. “Levi! Someone just jumped off that cliff!”

“What?” Levi turned to the direction Hange was frantically pointing at.

“Come on! We have to save them!”

“Are you insane?” Levi raised his voice. “You don’t even know what’s on that side of the water! You don’t know where that person even landed. This isn’t our job.”

“Levi! If we have a chance to save them, we should take that chance! Wouldn’t you want someone to have saved you?” Hange’s face fell and their hand fell back to their side.

“I didn’t need to be saved; there was nothing to save.”

“Would you have saved me?” Hange looked down and away from Levi.

Would he have?

Levi sighed. He can’t say whether he would or would not have before getting to know Hange, but he can’t say he would be okay with not saving them after all of this.

“Let’s hurry up then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hange was swimming fast. They weren’t watching where they were going, they just wanted to save this person, desperately. Their heart, despite being dead, maybe, was racing. 

As nice as it has been to be a merperson, Hange was not going to let someone with potential to live again suffer the same fate. 

Hange thought about how their family and friends are probably still looking for them after two days, which is long enough to assume the worst. Their family might be planning a funeral without a body to bury. Hange wanted this person’s family to be able to see this person again, at all costs.

Levi followed Hange but was nowhere near as fast. 

Hange froze as they saw the person who jumped, already turned. They were too late. 

But this person was struggling. They were surrounded by...something. Hange couldn’t figure out what it was. But the newly turned merperson didn’t know how to get out of the situation, and Hange was growing scared.

“Get back!” Levi pulled Hange away. Hange turned to Levi. “Are you fucking blind? You’re going at a shark unarmed!” 

“That person needs our help!” 

“Then don’t go in defenseless!” Levi hissed. 

“Well what am I supposed to do? How do we get this damn shark away from that person before it’s too late?” 

“Sharks don’t typically eat merfolk like they eat humans unless they’re provoked. We just have to distract it with bait or something. If it goes for the attack, we have to kill it.” 

“Kill it?! With what?” 

“There’s tons of litter in the ocean, maybe we’ll find something sharp around here.” 

“We don’t have time for maybe’s! We need to do something now!” Hange turned around. “Maybe we can go in and swim fast, try to trap it or something! We could find a cave!” 

“You’re betting on the hope that brand new merfolk can swim fast.” 

“Then one of us will hold them! We can carry them to safety and then figure it out from there. Come on, Levi. Please.” Hange took his hands and begged. “We have to save them.” 

“It’s a shark, four eyes! They’re not stupid!” 

“Levi, I don’t care if I lose my arm or fin or my life trying to save that person! You know where the cure is, you can take them there.”

“I’m not letting you die for some freak. You’re out of your mind!” Levi sighed, shutting his eyes. “We’ll just have to go with your plan.” 

Hange nodded after Levi reopened his eyes. “Let’s go. And, I won’t let you die either. Not only do you know where the cure is, but you’re coming with me above shore!” Hange let him go and swam towards the shark circling the new merfolk before Levi could respond.

What the fuck did they say? He’s going with _them_? Hell no. He doesn’t want to go back. Why would he? And where would he go? 

He followed Hange doing his best to be stealthy. Hange, however, went straight for it.

The shark turned to Hange as they came into its path of view. Hange paused. The shark didn’t move. Hange approached it slowly. 

“Hey, big guy. What’s up?” Hange swam closer to it. 

The shark opened its mouth, but closed it quickly. 

“You hungry, aren’t you?” Hange was in front of it now, and they reached for its nose slowly. The shark didn’t move. Hange pet it lightly. “I bet you had a long day, huh? You look like a baby. Where’s your mommy?” 

The shark seemed to sink into Hange’s touch.

As much as Levi wanted to watch Hange and make sure they were safe, he knew they came here to save this merfolk that was now against a rock, shaking. He swam over to get them.

It was a kid. 

Well, a kid to Levi, but he was a teenager, if not a young adult. 

The kid looked at Levi, his eyes wide. 

“Let’s get out of here before the shark gets hungry again.” Levi didn’t wait for the teen to respond, he pulled him off the rock. 

“W-Where am I?” 

“Save your questions for when we’re safe.” Levi looked at Hange who was petting the shark. His heart warmed from the sight. Hange was extremely tender despite their sometimes reckless nature. 

The teenager clung to Levi’s arm, still shaking. 

Hange turned and saw Levi holding the person, who they now saw was a teenager. Their eyes widened but then they turned back to the shark. “Get some rest, and don’t hang too close to the shore, silly! There’s a lot of mean humans out here.” Hange smiled. “Goodbye!” 

The shark left Hange, as if it understood what Hange was saying. 

Levi was stunned, and he would’ve said something if it weren’t for this kid on his arm. 

Hange quickly approached the two merfolk. “Are you okay?” Hange reached towards the teenager. 

“Where am I?!” He was hyperventilating, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Hange looked at Levi and he let go of the brown haired teenager. Hange put their hands on the teen’s cheeks and wiped his tears. “Unfortunately, you’re dead. This is sort of like purgatory, I guess. We’re like mermaids now, with a fin and all.” 

“I’m dead?” he whimpered.

Hange nodded. 

“But I’m not...dead?” 

“Not really.” Hange took his hands. “But there’s a way to go back. We’re trying to get there.” 

“No, no, no!” He pushed Hange away. “I don’t want to go back!” 

Levi moved closer, detecting the aggression. “Calm down, brat.” 

“I _want_ to be dead. Why am I here? Why didn’t I die?!” 

This wasn’t a mistake. He wanted this. 

Did he also make the shark upset purposefully? 

“You didn’t die because you weren’t meant to die. Why don’t you calm down, tell us what’s going on?” 

The kid put his hands on his face and screamed. “I want to die! I want to die!” 

Hange took the kid’s hands off his face and held them. “What’s your name?” 

The kid didn’t stop crying. He looked away from Hange.

“We can calm him down later.” Levi said, moving closer to the two. “We don’t need Mama Shark to come looking for her baby.” 

“You’re right.” Hange let go of the kid’s hands. “We should get someplace safe. Not just to get away from the sharks, but to rest for the night.” 

Levi turned to the kid. “We’ll make a deal, but you’ll have to come with us.” 

“Why should I follow you?!” The teen yelled.

“Because we can help you!” Hange smiled sadly. “I’m not leaving you here.” 

“And I’m not leaving Hange, so you have no choice.” Levi pulled the teen along. “We can go through this cave, hopefully it’s narrow enough to not be followed.” 

“H-Hey! Let me go!” Levi felt the boy trying to wiggle out of his grip, so he held on tighter. 

“In your dreams, brat.” 

“Why should I even go with you guys? What’s in it for me? Where are we going? Why won’t anyone answer me?” 

“Because you’re blubbering like a child.” Levi said without missing a beat. 

“I don’t want to go!” 

“Listen here!” Levi turned to the kid. “You’re already messing up our plans and putting us in danger. So I suggest you be quiet until you’re safe. And if it’s true what you said back there, about wanting to die, then I’ll help you do it.”

“What?! Levi!” Hange swam over to him. 

“It wasn’t me who wanted to save you, kid. It was four-eyes here. But I’m the captain of this ship, so you will answer to _me._ ” Levi pointed at the teen, seething. “You want to end your life? I’ll help you do it! Under one condition.” 

“I’ll do anything!” 

“You come with us, I help Hange get this cure, and you _behave_.” 

“Levi! Stop! Are you serious?!” 

Levi turned to Hange. “He’s ungrateful that you saved him from a painful death. I have no remorse.” Levi let go of the kid. “If that’s really what you want, to die, I’ll help you. But you listen to me from now on. I move, you move. I tell you to clean, you clean!” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“I will _shove_ that cure down your throat and make sure you don’t drown yourself again. I’ll make sure you live out your miserable life until you die from natural causes.” 

The kid and Hange stood there with wide eyes. 

But then the kid smiled. 

“Thank you.”

“Levi?! Can we talk? _Alone?_ ” Hange got close to him, but he already turned around. 

“Later, four eyes. Let’s get somewhere that’s not a dark cave with god knows what is hiding, waiting for its next meal.” 

The trio swam off quietly. 

Hange couldn’t stay quiet for long. 

“So, what’s your name?” Hange slowed down to swim alongside the teen. “You trust us enough yet?” 

His eyes widened and he looked at Hange. “It’s...Eren.” 

“Eren? Well, I hope…” Hange stopped and looked away. 

“Don’t try to convince him.” Levi said, looking over his shoulder. “He’s made up his mind.” 

Hange frowned and nodded. 

Why would Levi agree to this? What does he have in mind? How is he going to fix this? 

Their heart ached, but they swam on. They have no choice but to trust Levi now. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Gonna do better.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, I’m dead, but alive?” 

“Basically.” 

Eren, Hange, and Levi all sat by a rock they found, right by an old car that had made its way to the bottom of the ocean. 

“But...why did I live?” 

Hange shrugged their shoulders. “Your guess is as good as mine, kiddo! But, to me, it’s a second chance. Once Levi shows me the way to this cure, I’ll be back up there with my friends and family and I’ll definitely be living life to the fullest. And, Levi will be with me.” 

“What are you talking about, four eyes?” Levi shook his head. “I never agreed to anything like that.” 

“So, how did you two meet?” Eren asked, fiddling with a loose scale on his tail. 

“Levi found me, helped me calm down, and agreed to take me to the cure. Simple as that.” Hange nudged Levi. “But this old grump wanted an adventure, clearly.” 

“I didn’t  _ want _ this ‘adventure’, so don’t get it twisted.” Levi snapped, but Hange laughed which threw him off. “What’s so funny?” 

“You didn’t act like you didn’t want adventure when we saw the sunset!” Hange sang, their pitch rose with every word. Levi cringed. 

“I only did that because you are so annoying when you’re sad.” 

“I wasn’t sad!” 

“Yes you were! You had this long look on your face, acting like I kicked a guppy or something.” 

“If you kicked a guppy, I would have to kick you back.” Hange frowned. “And not only do I not want to kick you, but we physically cannot kick each other!” Hange shook their fin. “We can wack each other, though.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” 

Hange turned back to Eren. “Anyways, we‘re heading towards what we believe is where the cure is. Hopefully it’s where Levi thinks it is.” 

Eren frowned. “Why would you want to go back?” 

Hange paused. “Why?” 

“There’s all kinds of things out there. There’s violence, there’s theft, there’s kidnapping, there’s death. There is always someone determined to put you down, no matter how hard you fight.” Eren looked at Hange. “So why keep going?” 

“That’s easy.” Hange smiled. “Because I have my friends and family. Was my life hard? Absolutely. But I’ve learned to hold onto moments where life was good. No matter how small those moments were, I cling to them like it was life or death. When the bad times came, I remembered those times I was okay, and those helped me through.” 

“Sounds easier said than done.” Eren mumbled.

“It is!” Hange moved closer to Eren. “Sometimes, it even feels impossible. But, it takes practice. However, you can’t get that practice if you’re down here under the sea. You can’t get more of those moments when you’re here. The life down here is limited, but up there? That world is wide and full of possibilities. There’s a lot to see out there. You were born into this world and you deserve to see it all.” 

Eren didn’t respond. He curled up, knees to his chest. “I see.” 

“But, it’s late. We should get some rest. Levi and I will go scope out the area and make sure it’s safe. You stay inside the car. If anything happens, just yell.” Hange put their hand on Eren’s shoulder. “We got a long day ahead, and you’ve already had quite a long day, so rest up.” 

Eren nodded before heading into the sunken car.

Hange and Levi swam off, then Hange put their hands on their hips and looked at Levi. “Are you kidding me, Levi?!” 

Levi crossed his arms against his chest. “What’s the problem now, four eyes?” 

“Are you really asking me that question, short shit?” Hange hissed. “Are you seriously going to just  _ kill  _ him if he doesn’t want to take the cure?!” 

“It’s what the brat wanted when he was high in his emotions.” Levi sighed. “You know as well as I do just that kid wasn’t in any state to make a drastic decision. I said what I said so he'd agree to follow us. That's it.” 

Hange smiled. “I knew I was right about you, but you had me worried.” 

“And, I’m not coming up with you. I don’t know where you got that impression.” 

Hange frowned. “Why not?” 

“Where am I going to go? What am I going to do?” Levi turned away from Hange. “Like the kid said, there’s a lot of shit that goes on up there. If I can be down here and avoid it, I’ll gladly do it.” 

“Won’t you get lonely?” Hange whispered and rubbed their arm while looking down, their eyes landing on a small, chipped shell sticking out from the sand. 

“Lonely? I’ve been alone all my life.” 

“Isn’t it nice to have some company? What are you going to do when I’m gone?” 

Levi didn’t answer. He stared off, avoiding the look on Hange’s face.

“Come up with me, Levi. You can stay with me, get a job, eventually if you want, get your own apartment, and live the life you  _ deserve _ to live.” Hange continued. “And, even though we haven’t known each other long, it feels like I know you already and I don’t want to leave here without you.” 

Levi scoffed. “As if it’s that easy.” 

“I never said it was easy. I just said you can do it. I can help, or if you don’t want my help, there are people who will help.” Hange lingered closer to Levi, still looking at the shell. “And if you don’t like it, I’ll do my best to make it bearable.” 

“Why?” Levi looked at Hange, his eyes soft and his face relaxed, in a way. 

Hange looked at him just as he spoke, meeting his gaze. Their heart ached. “Why what?” 

“Why do you want me to go with you so badly?” 

“Because I think you deserve another chance at life.” 

“That’s not what I mean, four eyes.” 

Hange smiled. “Because, you’ve been a great friend and I want to make more memories with you, just as we did with the sunset earlier.” 

“You have friends at home.” 

“There’s always room for more.” Hange’s smile widened. “Just think about it, okay? You’d always be welcome. My friends and family would come to like you like I do.” 

“And if they don’t?” 

“Levi, you don’t know any of them. Try to think positively just for a second. Instead of preparing for the worse, maybe look ahead at what’s coming next.” Hange touched Levi’s shoulder. “Call me all the names you want, but I want to go back up with you.”

“You’re insane.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Now, let’s scope out the area and get back to Eren.” Hange turned away. “We’ll start over here.” 

Levi didn’t respond. He followed Hange.

Would he want a life with Hange? Or, maybe the better question starts at what did he think of Hange.

As much as he hated to admit it, he  _ did  _ enjoy company, even if it was Hange’s. No, not even if. He did enjoy Hange’s company specifically. Was it because he had been so lonely and it was the first time in god knows how long since he talked to anyone? Or was it because Hange was good company? 

Hange might have him figured out, but he has no idea about Hange. What kind of person were they? What life did they live above sea? And not just the work stuff or the friends and family. What did they do in their free time? What hobbies did they have? What kind of food did they eat? Was their hair always in such a sloppy ponytail? 

What did they wear? What were their sleeping habits? Did Hange always have those kind eyes staring when they looked at him, or was that the look they have for everyone? Was there something about him that was special? What does Hange see in him? 

What does he see in Hange? 

They’re clumsy and awkward sometimes. They’re strategic, sure. Good with animals and the kid, good with his feelings. They were wise. Their jokes were stupid. They had a goofy laugh, too. They always found the good in situations. Even that smile made the trip so far easier, and they still had a ways to go. 

Levi began to dread where his thoughts wandered. Is this what it’s like? What is this feeling? 

His eyes met Hange’s when they returned from checking a corner. 

Hange smiled. “Coast is clear.” 

_ Oh. _

He couldn’t respond. He just stared into Hange’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and chat with me on twitter @yeagerzoes and also leave comments and/or kudos or whatever you wanna do. This is the first time I'm posting my Levihan fics so be gentle lol.


End file.
